The Hidden Truths
by Dracomancer
Summary: The Fidelio clan allied w/ Masyaf, exchanging vital information on Templars, but lies, deception, and betrayal have snuck its way in between the clans. Jedidiah sends Fiorenza to reach word to Altair. Will she convince him of Al Mualim's lies?
1. A Set Up

_**Welcome to my Assassin's Creed Fanfiction Series**__  
As a warning to readers, unless you have played the games, many things mentioned in my fanfics will confuse you and also act as MAJOR spoilers. So you've been warned._

_**The Problem with Most Fanfictions Involving OC's**___

-Best way to describe me is a re-teller of existing stories. I have my own original characters *le gasp* oh yes...my fanfictions involve OC's (original characters) and yes I've heard all the stories of how quite a few people dislike OC's and how they overtake the story or they aren't well developed or both of the above + the canon characters being too OOC (out of character), but rest assured I do none of that. As writers we have the privilege and freedom of artist expression, but I don't use that as an excuse to take existing material that someone else created, and make it however I want.

That is a no no in my book. It is drastically important to me to keep canon characters IN character as best as possible on top of developing my OC's without them overtaking the existing story.

Bottom line is, I take the existing universe (in this case AC) and weave my OC or OC's into the story, making it a re-telling of the Bleach events but with the inclusion of my character/s.

So in short? Consider this a re-telling of the events Assassin's Creed.-

**A Setup**

The time was 12 centuries after the birth of Christ. It was a time of fear, a time of war. And the only hope of ending the bloodshed lay in the hands of history's most notorious killers. Shrouded in secrecy, trained from birth to master the art of death, the brothers hunted their prey without rest, delivered the killing blow without mercy, and escaped to fight another day. For they were the assassins.

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

This teaching is the sole belief of the Assassin's Creed and it would be taught for many more generations of assassins. For so long the assassins have hunted, one particular assassin would soon find herself the target and would learn of how _untrue_ and twisted the teachings were of Al Mualim of Masyaf. Fiorenza de Forsythe; a master in the art of shadow death, top of her fellow brothers, and sister to Jedidiah, the leader of Fidelio clan of the headquarters in Beirut. Fidelio has long worked with Al Mualim as neighboring headquarter as they would exchange vital information on Templar dealings. It has been this way for over a century between the clans, but recently the sight between the two has clouded over. Jedidiah sat at his desk, reading over ancient writings and old letters he had exchanged over time with Al Mualim. Something didn't settle right with him as he was currently reading a paper that talked of artifacts called the pieces of Eden. These pieces of Eden consisted of 8 pieces from what he could find in writing so far. 5 of the pieces were apples, one was a staff, one was a sword, and the other was the Shroud of Turin. Where these pieces were located was unknown to him, but one thing he did know was that Al Mualim was in possession of one.

"Shalom, achi. It is good to see you." Fiorenza said with a bright smile on her face as always each morning.

"Shalom, achoti. It is ironic that you come into my room at this time." Jedidiah replied back.

"And why is that brother?"

"Sit down, have a seat. We have much to discuss." He stated, signaling with his hand for her to pull up a chair.

"Do you recall our last conversation about these so called pieces of Eden?" She gulped slightly.

"Yes. You stated how Al Mualim has acquired one of those pieces."

"And you are of aware how I strongly suspect his new right hand man to be a Templar spy?" She nodded in response.

"And the man that I sent in to investigate these matters, do you know of him?" She sighed slightly, "Yes, my brother." He sighed as well.

"He has not returned since I sent him. Do you know why these pieces of information concern me?" He asked, but his tone sounded rhetorical as he paced about the room, holding a book in hand as he continued reading what he could find about the pieces of Eden.

"I do not trust Al Mualim any longer. His new servant, Caleb, should have now been found out that he is a Templar spy. It is…too obvious and yet Al Mualim has done nothing about it, like it's no big deal." She shifted her position and folded her arms in question.

"Are you so certain that he knows?"

He continued pacing about, "Yes because I brought it to his attention last week and yet nothing has been done of it. He assures me that the matter will be taken care of and his reasons for keeping Caleb alive is to trace Caleb's dealings to where they truly lie to find his master, but I have too strong of a hunch that he is lying to me." "But he is leader of Masyaf; his targets all of which you have agreed with. And the man you have mentioned to me before, Altair, you say of how intelligent of a man he is and how he follows everything his master says so surely he trusts his master…"

"…no, he does not." He interrupted. Fiorenza lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She had a feeling this wasn't going to bode well as Jedidiah continued.

"Al Mualim is a good man and what he has done for different cities goes without say, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. The pieces of Eden are rumored to corrupt, change, or even manipulate the minds of men, that it possesses strange powers that could overtake the masses." She quickly got out of her seat to face him.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Al Mualim might try to use the power of this so called Piece of Eden?" Jedidiah turned to catch her gaze as his cold hard expression could slice the air with a knife.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, but who is to say that he hasn't already been tempted to use it? He's not what he appears to be…" he stated, slamming the book shut in his hands as the sound startled his sister "…something tells me that there is a much bigger plan at work here than meets the eye, and that so called Caleb of his, he is either using as a tool, or they're working together."

She gasped at the very idea, "But that would mean he's working with the Templars…"

"…or he used to be one. Why else would he work with them?" She was almost angered with him as she retorted, "That is a bold _assumption_ brother!" He nodded in agreement as he went to his desk and sat down and began to write up a letter.

"A bold assumption indeed, but I've come to a theory that although he is taking out the main Templar leaders, it could also be his way of getting them _out_ of the way so he can manipulate both his own clan _and_ the Templar clan, but the only way to gain that much influence…"

"…would be if he had something to manipulate them; the piece of Eden, the artifact he has." She then gasped as she realized how right her brother might be. She sat back down in the chair she pulled up as she tried to take in what he was saying.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I know it's a large conspiracy theory, but I can no longer ignore my gut feelings. I'm not quite sure about Malik, Altair's friend that you met once before…although with recent events I'm not sure if they're friends anymore, but Altair you must warn above anything else. He might be willing to listen to reason as he's already questioning his master's intentions at every turn as he has expressed to me once before and I _know_ Al Mualim is starting to take notice of that. I don't believe he'll do anything yet to hurt Altair with him being his best man and that he still needs him to take down Robert de Sable, but if something isn't done soon, we are all going to be _compromised_ as Al Mualim so loves to call it. Jedidiah finished writing his letter as he rolled it up along with other important papers."

"Normally I would send a messenger bird, but it is vital that you give this to Altair yourself. If it falls into the hands of Al Mualim, then everything will be compromised. You must find him and inform him of what we have discussed here today. He wears the same robes as Malik does, but unlike Malik he has…well…both arms. And at all costs, avoid running into Al Mualim. He's usually in Masyaf so I doubt you will cross paths with him, but stealth and secrecy is vital until you find Altair. Last I talked to Al Mualim he had sent Altair on another target mission, but that was a few days ago. He should be back any time by now and if I suspect correctly, will be preparing to leave to take down Robert de Sable. You either have to intercept him before he leaves, or try to find him in the city of Jerusalem in the middle district. Malik is also in that city in charge of the Assassin Bureau. Those are the best leads I can give you."

During his talk he prepared the papers in a small pouch that Fiorenza tied to her belt. He then equipped her with poison darts, throwing daggers, and checked her weapons to make sure they were oiled properly and undamaged. She could have done that herself, but he was a very _protective_ older brother. Her robes were very similar to Altair's as the Fidelio and Masyaf clan would on a frequent basis exchange assassin's to coincide on missions. The only large difference between the two were the color of their robes, that of the Fidelio clan being black and that of the Masyaf clan being white aside from the master assassin robes being of a black color. When Fiorenza was fully prepared for the mission, her brother bid her a _long_ farewell, embracing her with his sibling love.

"This will be you're most dangerous mission. Please be careful. Shuvech leShalom."

"I will, I promise. Todah veShalom." She said.

"One last thing; beware of Caleb. You will find him to be the only one in red attire, marking a large symbol of the Assassin clan on the back of his robe. Pray to Avinu SheBaShamayim that he does not find you first."

And with one last embrace, Fiorenza set out on her mission.

_-Masyaf-_

"You've summoned me master?" Altair spoke out as he approached Al Mualim's table top.

"It seems something has come to my attention as of late. You will for now have to postpone your mission on Robert de Sable."

Altair, robotic in his stance and expression, was a bit surprised by this. What would be so important that he would have to delay his final mission with their greatest enemy?

"Are you familiar with our sister clan in Beirut; run by Jedidiah and his sister Fiorenza?" Altair nodded in response.

"Yes, but I have never personally met them."

Al Mualim sighed and paced about as he let his thoughts come out. "It seems that, that clan can no longer be trusted. There is a Templar spy within their ranks and I sent Caleb to investigate upon this matter and he returned to me with grave news."

"And what would that be master?" Al Mualim sighed once more as he replied, "Fiorenza is the spy."

Altair's eyebrows furrowed from hearing this. Although he did not know Jedidiah and his sister, he knew of how deep the relations of the Fidelio clan and the Masyaf clan were, and to hear such news was almost disheartening.

"Whether Jedidiah is aware of this or working alongside her is unknown, but Fiorenza's relations run with that of Robert de Sable and even if Robert is taken down, Fiorenza will only rise in his place. She must be stopped."

"I understand. I will take care of her quickly and return to you with haste." Altair stated loyally.

"I have been informed that she will be leaving very soon to try to infiltrate our headquarters. Set out to the city of Tripoli in Lebanon, meeting her half way. She will most likely be in that city as a destination towards Masyaf. Find her there and bring back her blood." He stated, handing Altair a dove feather for him to stain.

"God speed my child." Altair slightly bowed in respect as she prepared his weapons and set out for Tripoli.

_-Tripoli, midday-_

The city of Tripoli was large and bustling, easy for one to get lost in or if one _wanted_ to be lost. Since Fiorenza had traveled thus far, she wanted to rest and catch her breath before setting out for Masyaf the rest of the way. She kept her hood over her head and was wary of guards so as not to startle them as they were previously flustered with assassin's on a mission not too long ago. She stopped by a nearby stand to get some food and water and sat down on a bench as she enjoyed the sun settling down as evening was approaching. She smiled, knowing that she would soon be able to be shrouded with darkness, her nighttime ally and not have to be so wary of blending in with crowds although she sticks out like a black raven amongst a bushel of white roses in the daylight. As she sat there on the bench, enjoying a bite to eat to refresh herself, she eavesdropped upon a group of people that were chatting nearby.

"I hear that an assassin is in town again." A woman muttered.

"Since when is an assassin never in this city?" A man replied sarcastically.

"But who can really tell the difference? They wear such similar robes to that of the monks. Sly devils they are." Another woman belted.

"I saw a man just today, jumping about on the rooftops. He could be one of them crazies running around. Probably isn't right in the head."

The rest of their conversation blurred as Fiorenza got up and left, finishing off her drink and food, certain that they were not referring to her as she had just arrived, but there was another assassin in the city? They were probably on some mission and she was wary to take to mind to be careful not to get in their way. However, as she began to venture back to the gate of the city, she had the palpable sensation of being _watched_. She second guessed her gut feeling as she could not comprehend why someone would be watching her? Both the Fidelio and Masyaf clan were very familiar of the differences in attire between the two, one that took their targets in the day and the other at night. The townsfolk didn't mention anyone under the description of red robes either so she assumed Caleb was nowhere near let alone would he know exactly where she was. She let go of the feeling for now as the entrance of the city was only a couple of blocks away now, but after walking another distance she couldn't ignore any longer the tight tension within her chest. Something wasn't right, something was following her. She quickly went up to a wall and planted her back against it as she looked around, partially covered in light shadow.

Her heart raced, worry overwhelming her and fear starting to take over, but she took a deep long breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself down and just when she was going to let it go, her peripheral vision caught sight of something on a nearby ledge. It was an assassin in white robes! She gasped audibly as she was only allowed a moment to stare at the white figure before she realized, "Wait a second. Altair?" She softly spoke his name, but within seconds she had to dodge an oncoming dagger as it landed inches near her throat. And without hesitation she bolted into the distance as fast as she could and the white figure blurred amongst the rooftops chasing after her. If she could make it to the entrance, she knew she would be safe and could yell upon the guards to help distract her hunter. As much as she wanted to believe it was Altair, she was rather unsure as Altair wasn't the only one to wear robes like that, but why was she being hunted? She thought to herself as she ran down the street. She was nearly to the entrance before the white figure suddenly jumped in front of her. She yelped out loud as she almost fell on her back trying to stop herself, but she quickly cut a corner and ran down it, knocking over barrels and baskets as she ran by them to try to slow down her attacker.

It helped a little as she gained a few more feet ahead of them and as she turned another corner she leapt upon a wall and began to climb up a building, but her attacker was quick to follow as he almost grabbed hold of one of her feet, but she kicked back with one leg as her attacker was nearly knocked down to the ground. He grunted slightly in irritation. This chase was not going to be an easy one. She managed to the top of a building and began to climb another one that was connected and even taller. Her attacker was quick to make it up to the top as well as he spotted her climbing the second building. However, in retaliation the attacker began to throw more daggers at her as she was barely dodging them, but one managed to fly into her arm as she cried out, the loss of muscle usage causing her to fall down to the rooftop. And within seconds of falling her attacker was on her as he leapt into the air and came crashing down with his dagger. Had she not been trained in the art of quick dodge, she would have been killed right then and there and despite her injury, she too was strong both physically and mentally as she caught the man's wrists, his dagger sticking out like a bee's stinger, ready to strike. He pushed heavily against her, but she pushed back just as strongly.

"Are you the man they call Altair?!" She waited for an answer as they struggled.

"Answer me!"

His response? A tripping of her leg as she fell to the ground and he came swiftly down with his dagger once more, but at the last second she managed to roll away as his dagger planted into the hard surface of the rooftop.

She managed to get herself up as she kept her distance from the white robed man that figured using his dagger in close range wouldn't work so he wielded his sword. She held her bleeding arm after pulling the dagger out from it. It didn't completely immobilize her muscles, but it didn't help her either as the pain seared within that one spot.

"Woe, woe, wait! Listen to me!"

The man would not listen however as he came at her with a swift strike. She dodged out of the way as she continued to try to reason with the man.

"Please, I don't want to fight you!" The man slashed another strike at her as she dodged once again before he finally replied, "Good, then it will make my job much easier."

"Wait! Please, STOP!" She yelled as he continued to try to slash at her, growing increasingly more irritated that he wasn't even landing a hit. With an attempt to distract her, he quickly picked up some dust and tossed it at her. She closed her eyes for a mere second as he used it as an opportunity to slice from downward to up in a ferocious motion but to his surprise, she blocked it with her arm bracer and grabbed the blade and refused to let go. She glared at him with fierce eyes as his stare was cold and hard.

"Would it really kill you to take a short moment of time to listen to me?! Why do you refuse to heed my words?!"

He simply snapped back emotionless, "Because I do not heed the words of a Templar spy!"

She gasped in shock. "What do you mean a Templar spy?! Who has blinded you with such _information_?!"

Nothing of what she had to say was seeping through. He was convinced she would confess if death was upon her, just like all his other targets. From such a shocking accusation, she let her guard down yet again for another mere second as he was able to get his sword from her grasp and came at her again with another ferocious strike and yet again she blocked it with her bracer, but as he shot out each strike, she was nearing the ledge of the building and there was no haystack for her to fall into, but she refused to give up on reasoning with the man.

"You're Altair…you must be. I don't know of anyone else Al Mualim would send after me. You're his best man and you're fighting ability proves that." She openly admitted, nearing ever so much closer to the edge of the roof. He relentlessly kept striking at her, waiting for an opening as he knew she would not strike back.

"Was it Al Mualim that convinced you of this nonsense? Well, was it?!" She yelled at him in anger, frustrated that he would so blindly believe Al Mualim…or did he? Her foot took a step back as it was on the very edge of the rooftop now as she caught his blade once more between her palms.

"I know for a fact you don't entirely trust your master. Think Altair…just think about this for a second! Why would he have you assassinate me? I have no reason to betray the clans and I most certainly would _not_ betray my brother. If I was a Templar spy he would have had me killed a long time ago!"

He did not reply as he struggled again to get his sword from her grasp, trying to push her off the ledge simultaneously.

"If I was really a Templar spy do you think I would even bother with trying to reason with you?! With trying to convince you otherwise?!"

His eyebrows furrowed in response as he replied finally, "The Templar lies run deep…"

"…so does Al Mualim's reach! If you don't believe me than maybe you'll believe the letter my brother has written for you to read…just _you_ Altair. Please, if you would but open it and let your eyes see it. Al Mualim is not the man he appears to be!"

He did not want to openly admit, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was not the enemy, but so far all his targets, killing them all of them made sense. They were all warmongering, peace breaking, heartless men who were corrupted by their own power. Some things he might have questioned, but he was ultimately loyal to his master and trusted him so he wasn't about to listen to some stranger whom he had never met and could easily be deceived by. Letter from Jedidiah or not, he would read it _after_ he killed his target. His thoughts were conflicting, but his choice was already made. Seeing that she was not getting through to him, no matter what she said, she knew she had no choice, but to keep running.

She let the weight of her body drop as she fell upon her back and kicked Altair's legs from out under him as he plummeted to the ground, giving her ample time to quickly stand up and climb up a nearby building that has a jump out to some water below in a small moat. Altair quickly got himself to his feet and began to climb after her, but by the time he had made it to the top of the building, she had already jumped off into the water below and fortunately for her, he did not know how to swim, but he would not stop until she was dead and so he went about climbing down as quickly as he could to get to the water and wait for her to come out knowing she would not be able to hold her breath forever.

However, Fiorenza had no intention of coming back to the surface as she had been to the Tripoli before. The moat she had dived into led to an iron gate that she could swim under and knew that she would have plenty of time to exit the city on horseback, leaving Altair behind. At this point she realized if she could not reason with Altair then maybe she could with Malik and set out for Jerusalem. Her last option would be to go back to her brother, but she would at least have to give Malik a try before returning back home. Her arm felt numb in some areas as the dagger Altair threw had cut into different nerves that gave the skin sensation. It made it harder to swim but it wasn't long before she had swum under the gate, leaving Altair wondering where she had gone. She was finally free once more...or so she thought.


	2. Deception

**Deception**

Just when she thought she was free from Altair's grasp, when she came out from the water on the other side of the iron gate, another man waiting for her on the other side, surrounded by a group of guards from the city and they were armed and ready to attack.

"Well now, if it isn't Fiorenza de Forsythe. How _glad_ I am that you so narrowly escaped Altair."

Fiorenza tried to keep afloat as she simply replied, "So he _is_ Altair."

"Correct." The man answered. "And just in case you didn't notice, you have nowhere to go now. You will be coming with me…" grinning brightly "…to Masyaf." She gasped a she realized that the man was wearing red robes with the creed's clan symbol on the back of it.

"And you must be Caleb." She stated with much distain.

"Ah, so you _do_ know of who I am. Jedidiah must have informed you well."

She scoffed back, "Yes, in fact he _did_." She finally climbed out of the water as Caleb's guards were quick to grab hold of her as she gritted her teeth from her wounded arm being squeezed. Caleb walked up to her with an arrogant stance. "So it seems he got to you after all. Lucky for us, he didn't kill you yet."

"What do you mean _lucky_? Al Mualim ordered Altair to assassinate me."

He chuckled before responding, "Yes indeed, but he ordered _Altair_ to assassinate you, but he sent us to capture you first long before he sent Altair. I must say you were not easy to track down even though you stick out like a black wolf amongst sheep, but Altair lead you right into my grasp and I didn't even have to break a sweat." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You were watching the entire time?!"

He _laughed._

"You could say that, but enough chit chat. It is time you faced Al Mualim." She struggled slightly against the guards as they pushed and dragged her along to a caged carriage that was meant to lock her up.

"Wait a minute, what about Altair?" Caleb turned to face her as they placed her inside the caged carriage.

"What _about_ Altair?" She was puzzled with his response, but then she realized that this was all a set up.

"Wait a minute…all of this…was to lure him away…so that he would not be witness to what was really planned for me! You son of a…"

"…I'm so glad within your infinite wisdom that you understand. Your death will be less confusing now."

The door on the cage was locked up tight as she yelled one last final say, "It must be so liberating to be a Templar spy and ruining the lives of people who are just trying to create peace within the land!"

Caleb stopped for a moment before mounting upon his horse, "There is nothing liberating about what assassin's do. You seek to end lives."

"Yes, and while Templars seek to manipulate and mindlessly control them! Where is the peace in that?" She retorted.

"Don't worry, this conflict you have within yourself will soon be put to rest, but that will be for Al Mualim to decide."

"You won't get away with this!" She threatened. The carriage man began to steer the carriage off as Caleb followed on horseback.

"You are hardly in a position to threaten, girl. It's too bad I didn't get to see Altair dig his dagger into your heart."

Seeing how foolish it was to banter with Caleb further, she kept silent for the rest of the ride. She checked her pouch to make sure her brother's letter was still fairly intact and it was. And as planned, Altair was left behind under the notion that he was still looking for his target as he scurried about the city waiting for her to reappear when she never would.

_-Masyaf Headquarters-_

Fiorenza was roughly escorted to the Brotherhood's sanctuary where Al Mualim laid in wait. She was brought before him as two guards kept hold of her arms and had her upon her knees as Al Mualim paced back in forth with a sword in his hand. He made sure to have Malik present and Caleb by his side as he put on his charade.

"Justice will be found today whether you decide to repent or not. Your treachery is at an end, Fiorenza de Forsythe, spy for the Templars."

"There is no justice in your actions or words. You lead these people astray, corrupted by power and corrupted ambitions! You may have sent Altair off to target down each of the Templar leaders, but that was just so you could gain control of _both_ parties!"

Al Mualim shook his head in protest as he so easily dismissed her claims.

"The Templars have truly twisted your heart and mind with such conspiracies. Robert de Sable must think highly of you for sending you on a mission to kill me."

She seemingly belted out in reply, "WHAT?!"

"You are quite an actress to making it appear as if you are not sided with the Templars. Many have tried to claim my intentions of not seeking peace, and you are merely one of them, but I saw through their lies and I also see through yours. I will give you one last chance to confess or so help me child, I will rip that heart from your chest!"

"Really?! And where is this so called _evidence_ that shows that I am the Templar spy? Are these men simply to go on your word?!"

"Well yes, child. Because I have proven my trust to them, time and time again. I who have taken them in and given them a home filled with peace and tranquility. I, who trained them to fend for themselves and to protect their brothers in arms I, who have time and time again shown how corrupt the ways of the Templars are and how they have affected the lives of others and with legit reasoning to take them down."

She growled in anger, "That is a matter of opinion!"

Al Mualim snapped back, "No! It is a matter of fact! Malik would agree and so would Altair."

"Altair would not agree. He doesn't trust you as much as you claim!" She retorted.

"Enough of this nonsense! If you wanted evidence proving you to be the Templar spy we have been trying to hunt down? Well here it is, a letter from your brother exclaiming of how you have been sent on a mission from Robert de Sable to kill me."

Fiorenza laughed full heartedly, knowing of how much of a joke this all was, but as Al Mualim began to read this so called _letter_, no one seemed to be in objection to it. What was she to do now?

Malik was standing near her as she spoke in a softer whisper as Al Mualim was distracted with walking around and reading the letter.

"Malik, listen to me. This is not all what it seems. Al Mualim has a piece of Eden. It's a device that has powers to manipulate the minds of men. You have to believe me!"

Malik paid no heed to her words as he stood cold and silently, but her words were indeed being heard.

"I am _not_ the Templar spy. There is something much bigger going on that goes beyond just us. I have no intention of wanting to kill Al Mualim and neither did I have any intention of fighting Altair when he came after me."

Malik suddenly shot a gaze at her as he whispered back, "Altair was sent after you?" He asked.

_Bingo_

She found a loophole. It seems Malik was completely uninformed of this as he assumed Altair was already on his mission to assassinate Robert de Sable.

"Yes. He was sent to assassinate me, but Caleb was sent beforehand and got to me first to bring me here. I have so much more to tell you, but…"

"…that is enough out of you!" Al Mualim belted out as he held his sword at her throat.

"I did what I could to save you child, but only God can save you now." He stated as he slowly lifted up his sword to position it to strike as she cried out.

"Malik! Nothing is _true_, everything is permitted…as long as he has that piece of Eden."

And then with one final strike, Al Mualim came crashing down with his sword, but with a hard thrust of her upper torso, she managed to yank herself to the side, pulling one of the guards with her as the sword came crashing down on his arm, cutting it clean off. Blood spewed and cries yelled out as Fiorenza broke free of her hold and she jumped on the ledge behind her and landed upon the ground beneath the double stairway as it was a clear shot to the entrance of the building.

"After her!" Al Mualim cried out, as Caleb was quick to lead a group of assassins after her. She was a quick runner though and not easy to catch up to as she dashed down the road that passed the training circle and then under the overpass of the final entrance to the headquarters as she bolted into the smaller town of Masyaf. She narrowly dodged nearby guards as they tried to grab her, but she finally made it to a nearby ledge that was a perfect leap of faith as she jumped over the side and plummeted to the haystack below.

It wouldn't be long before the brotherhood would be upon her as she was quick to leave the haystack and continue onward. She ran past a building and was going to cut a corner, but the second she stepped foot around the corner, something grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows of the building inside and guards ran by trying to find her. Her mouth was covered to keep her from speaking and an arm was wrapped around her stomach to keep her pinned. And then a voice spoke softly into her ear.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm here to help you."

Her body relaxed a bit more under the man's grasp as more guards ran by.

"I…am Altair."

She turned her head slightly in response as he pulled her further away from the light of the windows and brought her into a dark shadowed corner.

"I'm not exactly sure why, but I believe you now. I hid amongst the shadows as I listened to what you were trying to refute against my master. Although I have no proof, I don't suspect you to be a Templar spy. One thing I know for sure however, if you _were_ a Templar, you would have killed me during our fight. You are a skilled assassin and there were multiple openings you could have taken to kill me, but you did not. You were right; I do not trust my master, at least not as much as our people do. I suspect there is something he is not telling me. I know you have much to tell me, but there is no time for that right now. I will give you _one_ chance to prove yourself to me so I suggest you heed my words well. Do you still have the letters from your brother that you wished me to look over?"

She nodded nervously as she slowly reached into her belt pouch and gave them to him. There was no time for him to read over them so he stashed them away in his own belt.

"Nothing further can be explained. Forgive me."

And then suddenly a horrible numbing painful pressure shot through her side as blood began to seep through her black robes. Altair had disengaged his hidden blade. He gently lowered her to the ground and held her as she gasped from the sudden pain. She clutched tightly upon his arm and chest as his gaze was soft and solemn. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt a woman in such a way.

"Do not be afraid. I have not hit any vital organs, but if I am to take your body to Al Mualim, it has to look convincing that you are dead."

Without much thought or theory, whatever Altair had planned, she had trust in him that killing her was _not_ part of his plans.

"Please…" she muttered in gasping breaths "…don't…leave." He locked his gaze with hers as silent tears rolled down her face.

"I will stay with you until you fall unconscious. Then I will patch your wounds. I'm sorry, but this was the only way."

She smiled slightly as her body began to tremble and her vision began to tunnel. She gently lifted one hand and brought it to Altair's face. She softly touched the scar that sat upon his lips as he gasped slightly, but then let her cup his face as she gently brushed back his hood.

"I sense…you are a…good man. I-I...I wish I could have met you before."

"As do I." He admitted as she gently stroked his face, feeling its texture, softness, and warmth.

Despite his stiff exterior, and cold hard tone, his touch was surprisingly gentle as he held her. His skin was smooth, his hair of a very short cut. His eyes were of a golden brown and there was a hint of a mustache.

"The ways of the Fidelio clan have always interested me. I look forward to seeing your brother." She smiled lightly as suddenly her hand became limp and her head fell to the side as she blacked out. It was time. His plan was set in motion as he was quick to dress her wounds from bleeding further before bringing her to Al Mualim. As he came out from the building, he left the unconscious Fiorenza hidden inside and out of sight, the guards ran up to him as Caleb approached.

"Altair…you have…returned?" Altair narrowed his gaze at Caleb, not trusting him in the least. "You seem surprised. I was ordered to assassinate her and when I realized she was no longer in the city I immediately set out to target her here. I caught her trying to escape as it seemed she was on the run so I caught her by surprise and killed her." He presented the white dove feather that was stained with her blood as well as blood upon his bracer. He didn't question her being dead from the clear blood that was on Altair and so he escorted Altair to Al Mualim.

"So, you have returned. And have finished your mission no doubt."

"It is done as requested." He presented the feather once more and placed it upon Al Mualim's desk. "I caught her just as she was trying to run out from the city."

"So it seems. Very well then. The Templar spy has finally been silenced and you are now free to hunt down Robert de Sable as you please."

"Yes my master." He said, bowing in respect, but he quietly walked up to Malik, placing a hand on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear.

"I need you to follow me, we have much to discuss." Malik furrowed his eyebrows, "Funny you say that because I have much to say as well." Malik followed Altair to the building where he left Fiorenza. She was still knocked out cold as she was gently laid upon the floor. Malik looked in surprise as he shot his gaze back at Altair.

"What is the meaning of this Altair?" Altair glared coldly back at him as he replied, "Do not pretend that her words did not reach you as well. Look, I don't know if everything she says is to be true, but she is not a Templar. Take a look at these papers she gave me from her brother. During our fight she stated that it was specifically to me. I have not read them yet." he said as he brought out the letters, still damp from her jumping into the water. Malik took the letter in hand as they both read along.

_Dear Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad,_

It has come to my attention that we have all been gravely deceived. I very strongly suspect that Al Mualim used to be a Templar. I have no proof of this, but how else would he have such vast knowledge on all the Templar leaders, how many there are, and their way of beliefs? I know you deeply trust your master as he has been the assassin leader for so long, but he too is but human just like you and just like me. He too can fall under the corruption of power. He holds possession of an artifact that is known as a piece of Eden. The papers along with this letter will explain to you what these pieces of Eden are. There is not much information, but it is enough to understand that these pieces can not fall under the wrong hands. If you do not believe me, then seek out your last target; Robert de Sable and ask him of Al Mualim. He will tell you everything you want to know. I implore you to help my sister as she is the deliverer of these messages and she can help you unmask the hidden truths. Seek me out when you have found your answers.

Sincerely,

Jedidiah de Forsythe

As much as he wanted to trust the words of Jedidiah and Fiorenza, he just simply could not believe that such a conspiracy existed and led by his own master, Al Mualim.

"What do you make of this Malik?" Altair asked with doubt in his mind.

"I…do not know." Malik hesitated to answer. "This is all so sudden."

"Well whatever the case may be, I need you to take her to Jerusalem and keep her safe at the bureau. I will return to you when I have assassinated Robert."

"And what about Al Mualim?"

Altair sighed as he replied; "I'll talk with him when the time is appropriate."


	3. Headstrong

**Headstrong**

At first it was pain that had overtaken her and then darkness, but after hours of Malik carefully watching her and tending to her wounds, she had finally awaken and found herself upon a pile of soft pillows, partially undressed and a blanket covering her half way down. She was but in her pants, boots, breast bindings, and bandages wrapped around her stomach and arm. When her vision cleared she found herself to be in the shadow of a man standing above her. She was not accustomed to waking up in the presence of a shadow as she suddenly gasped in fear. Panic could be seen in her eyes as she wildly looked about, forgetting at the moment of what was going on. Altair quickly dropped to her level and threw back his hood so he did not come off so intimidating as he quickly placed a hand just under her side to keep her from scooting back and he used his other hand to cup her face to calm her down. She grasped onto his arms, shaken and nervous.

"It's alright. No harm will come to you. I've had Malik watch over you while I was away. However, he seems to be gone at the moment. I don't know where he has gone off to."

The name finally rang a bell in her mind as her memories came back to her.

"Altair…" she muttered his name as a rare innocent smile creased lightly across his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" She felt at ease now under his touch.

"Yes, thanks to Malik no doubt. His hospitality has always been very kind to me."

Altair seemed a little confused, "You two have met before?"

"Yes. On occasion Jedidiah would send me on missions to take down targets that were in Jerusalem and I would visit him. So we are for the most part acquainted."

Altair drew back his hands as he rested his arms upon his thighs. Fiorenza slowly sat up wincing a little from the soreness of her stomach and the tightness of her arm. The wounds were healing, but any strong movements would rip the wounds back open.

"How long was I knocked out? Wh…W-What has been going on?"

"Everything you have tried to warn us has been confirmed by Robert de Sable." He explained.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "He is dead, and just as you stated as well as your brother, Al Mualim used to be a Templar, just as your brother had feared. As of now I'm going to set back out to Masyaf at once and confront him. Now that I know you are safe and sound, I can now leave you here for now. I will return as soon as I can." He said as he got up to leave.

"You're not leaving without me." Fiorenza retorted as she forcibly stood up, stiff and partially in pain.

"It would be unwise for you to come with me and you would be put in harm's way…"

"…I am not a child Altair." She interrupted sternly as she began to put her assassin robes back on.

"This heavily involves my clan and it is vital that I join you to get to the bottom of this so that I may report back to him. I will _not_ stand idly by and simply wait for your return. I promise I will not get in your way. In fact, I can help you."

Altair was not pleased with her defiance, but he didn't have time to try to convince her to stay and he certainly wasn't going to try to physically restrain her from going, possibly further injuring her. So he simply bit his tongue and waited for her to dress and once she was done, they left for Masyaf. When they had finally arrived back at Masyaf, nothing was of its right place. Most of the city was empty and there were random citizens walking about and chanting gibberish sayings. There was a man nearby that approached them when they entered into the city.

"What happened here? Where is everyone?" Altair asked the man, concerned. The man replied in an almost drone type of state of mind.

"Gone to see the master."

"Was it the Templars? Did they attack again?" Altair asked.

"They walk the path."

"What _path_?! What are you talking about?"

"Towards the light."

Fiorenza shook her head. "Something is wrong with him Altair. I sense emptiness from him."

Altair became further frustrated. "Speak sense!"

"There is only what the master shows us. This…is the truth." The man continued to drabble.

"You've lost your mind." Altair snapped.

"You too will walk the path or you will perish. So the master commands."

"It was Al Mualim wasn't it? What's he done to you?" He asked, assuming he was the man behind all this.

"Praise be to the master! For he has led us to the light!" The man chanted robotically.

"Come on Altair, this is getting us nowhere." Fiorenza urged.

"Agreed. We will press onward." He stated as they continued up the small hill to the headquarters, but when they had made it half way, they were greeted with a _welcoming_ party. Altair protectively put an arm out in front of Fiorenza as he wielded his sword, but she came out from his arm as she withdrew her own.

"Wasn't it you who pointed out that I was a very well trained assassin? I don't need chivalrous protection. Just make sure you have my back and I will make sure I have yours."

Altair cocked an eyebrow as this was the very first time he would fight alongside a female assassin let alone did he know they even existed. This intrigued him greatly. The armed assassin men that stood before them stayed silent as they didn't inherently make a move. Altair and Fiorenza slowly approached them as they let them walk by, but the minute they tried to get through the second group they suddenly attacked, pitting Altair and Fiorenza back to back.

"It looks like we have no choice but to fight them." She said, blocking the attack of one-armed guard.

"My own brethren…"

"…you don't have to kill them Altair. There are parts of the human body that are susceptible and weak to injury. Just hit those areas and they'll initially be fine. The Achilles heel, the back of the knee, or just knock them unconscious with a heavy blow."

"I am fully aware of that," He stated in response as he blocked an oncoming slash, knocked the sword out of the guards hand and knocked the wind out of the man with a punch to the gut as he fell to the ground.

They were both equally as busy with the guards attacking them all at once, but being back to back helped them from getting hit from behind, however that didn't necessarily guarantee their blind sides were covered. Fiorenza was holding off a guard that was attacking her from her left, but one came at her right side and grabbed her and pulled her down and held her there and the man that attacked her front, raised his sword to jab down upon her, but before he could make another move, the sight of metal came piercing through his chest from his back as he was quickly knocked to the ground, Altair coming out from behind him. Altair gave a swift kick to the man on top of Fiorenza as he quickly helped her up.

"What was that about chivalrous protection?"

Before she could answer, she quickly jabbed her sword forward as she pierced through the side of a man that suddenly came up behind Altair and he fell swiftly to the ground.

"You were saying?" She replied with a smile as they quickly took down the rest of the small group of men.

"It's time to end this madness." She stated as they ran up the rest of the way to the hill, but just at the bottom of a cliff flying daggers that landed at their feet stopped their path. And as they looked up top at the cliff, there they saw Malik with a group of men.

"Altair, Fiorenza, up here!" He yelled as the two looked at each other, nodded, and then ran up the hill to meet up with Malik.

"You picked a fine time to arrive," Altair said.

"So it seems," Malik replied.

"And to think you had left me alone," Fiorenza bantered with a smile.

"Don't worry. I made sure you were okay before I left."

"Guard yourself well friend. Al Mualim has betrayed us as feared."

"Yes, betrayed the Templars as well," Malik added.

"How do you know?" Altair asked.

"After we spoke, I returned to the ruins of Solomon's temple. Robert had kept a journal, filled its pages with revelations. What I had read broke my heart, but it also opened my eyes. You were right Fiorenza and Altair. All along our master has used us! We were not meant to save the holy land, but to deliver it to him. He must be stopped!"

"Be careful Malik. What he has done to the others he will do to us given the chance. You must stay far from him."

"What would you propose? My blade arm is still strong and my men remain my own. It would be a mistake not to use us."

"Do not underestimate the artifact he holds. It's blinded over a hundred men alone in this city and as strong willed as we are, it's not worth the risk of losing valuable allies." Fiorenza retorted.

"She's right, but if you must do something then distract these trawls. Assault the fortress from behind. If you can draw their attention away from me, I might reach Al Mualim with Fiorenza's help."

"I will do as you ask." Malik replied.

"The men we faced…" Altair continued, "…their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them…"

"…yes. Though he has betrayed the tenants of the creed that does not mean we must as well. I'll do what I can."

"It's all I ask. Safety and peace my friend."

"The presence of you and Fiorenza will deliver us both." Fiorenza embraced Malik before he left.

"Be careful." Malik was taken by surprise, but then he smiled at her as he embraced her back.

"You as well, Fio."

The final moment had come as Altair and Fiorenza ran up the remainder of the hill that leads to the headquarters. However, they were met by a large group of innocent bystanders from the city, but none of them were attacking luckily.

"There are so many innocents. I must be careful not to harm them."

"Altair wait," She said as she tugged on his arm. "I'm going to take an alternate path through the building. There's a hidden back way I learned about the last time I was here and I'm going to be hiding there to see if I can't get a surprise attack on him while he's focused on you. Also if you happen to get in trouble, I'll be able to cover your back."

Altair nodded in agreement as they went separate ways and he ran out into the garden area behind the building. The minute Altair had set foot on the garden grounds however some strange force that he could not explain suddenly overtook his body as he lost control and he was levitated off the ground and spun around.

"No! What's happening?!" He yelled as Al Mualim appeared at the top of the balcony.

"So, the student returns!" He belted.

"I've never been one to run." Altair retorted.

"Never been one to listen either!" Al Mualim said.

"I still live because of it!"

Al Mualim shook his head and stared at his former student whom was dangling in the air.

"What will I do with you?" He asked.

Altair glared back like death was in his eyes as his tone lowered and hardened. "Let me go."

"Oh, Altair; I feel the hatred in your voice, feel its heat. Let you go? Well that would be _unwise_."

"Why are you doing this?" Altair asked. Al Mualim smiled as he gazed upon the piece of Eden in his hand.

"I've found proof…"

"…proof of what?" Altair interrupted.

"That nothing is true and everything is permitted. Come, destroy the betrayer! Send him from his world!"

Suddenly a group of warriors surrounded Altair as he was let go from his mystical holding, but these were not just _any_ group of warriors. They were all the targets Altair had assassinated, even Robert de Sable who he had just killed today, stood before him and ready to attack. Altair was shocked to see these men before him. It was like staring at a ghost, but he had no time to stand and question what he was seeing. He knew he was clear in his mind so he had no doubt to assume these images were coming from the device that Al Mualim was holding in his hand. Such a large group was unfair against one man, even a man like Altair, but he was not alone. As one of the men tried to attack him, suddenly the man fell to the ground as the apparition disappeared and all that was left was an arrow lying upon the ground. And then without warning, another one of the apparitions were hit with an arrow as he too fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving but the arrow behind as one by one the other apparitions fell to the ground. It was not luck that fell upon Altair, but an ally in the shadows. Fiorenza had found a well-placed location as she fired off her arrows from afar to hit the targets into fatal areas of the body. Not only was she trained as an assassin, but also in the mastery of archery. A dagger was faster, but a bow and arrow gave longer distance to work with.

Al Mualim watched in disgust. He did not understand what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled as he took his device and took over Altair's body once more.

"Ah! Face me or are you afraid?!" Altair yelled back, trying to draw Al Mualim's attention on him and not of Fiorenza's whereabouts.

"I have stood before a thousand men, all of them superior to you, and all of them _dead_, by _my_ hand! I am _not_ afraid."

Altair goaded in reply, "Prove it."

"What could I possibly fear? Look at the power I command? But before I do…" he paused in sentence as he shot his gaze in the outward right location of the gardens as he simply raised his hand and squeezed his palm as a small yelp could be heard from afar. And within a moment a figure being levitated and dragged from the shadows, surrounded in a golden aura like Altair, was revealed.

"Did you think me fool to your presence girl?" Al Mualim stated bluntly as Fiorenza was drawn closer. "So, I was correct to assume that you _weren't_ dead." Fiorenza struggled and like Altair, she could not regain control of her body as she was levitated in front of Al Mualim.

"You…you knew?"

"Yes, child. The only reason I did not attack you when you were hidden in the shadows was so that I could make an example of you; an example to Altair to show what happens to those who betray their masters."

The minute his words were spoken, Altair became enraged. He knew what Al Mualim would do to her. Every muscle in his body, every ligament and joint strained as he tried desperately to break free, but he could not.

"Let her go!" He belted, but Al Mualim paid no attention to Altair's plight as he kept his gaze upon Fiorenza.

"It is such a shame that someone with your skills and abilities must be put down. Woman or not, you are as strong willed as Altair and so I have no choice but to kill you, but not yet. In fact this poses as quite an interesting predicament. Two of the top assassins of both clans are here before me. One would wonder if in a battle, which of the two would win."

Fiorenza gasped slightly as she had a pretty good feeling of what was going to happen next.

"Will it be my best student? Or will it be the little sister of Jedidiah?" His question stained the air as Al Mualim suddenly disappeared into thin air and Altair's body was let go once again, but Fiorenza's began to thrash about as she too was let go, but she began to clutch her head as she became confused and bewildered.

"No, stay out of my head! No! Please!" She cried out, but within moments her mind was not her own. She stood in place silently for a moment, as she did not make a move.

"Fiorenza?" Altair called her name, but she did not respond and then she looked up and gazed at him. It was as if the life in her eyes was taken like some soulless vessel. She then wielded her sword and did not hesitate to come at Altair like a cobra striking a mongoose. Altair naturally dodged, but her movements were so quick, he found it near impossible to retaliate back, but he also did not want to hurt her knowing he had previously injured her.

"Fiorenza it's me, Altair! You've got to wake up from this madness!"

She did not respond as she kept coming at Altair with swift upper, side, and lower sword slashes, blocking his attacks, countering his counters as metal clashed and sparks flew. He dropped his sword so he could catch her blade between his palms like she did during their first battle. He was quick to learn new moves. She struggled to get the sword from him.

"Fiorenza! Please, you must wake up from his control! You're stronger than this!"

Still there was no response and seeing as she could not retrieve her sword, she quickly let go and simultaneously pulled a dagger from her shoulder's holster and flung it at Altair as it quickly jabbed him just below the collarbone. He grunted heavily as he gritted his teeth and was quick to pull the dagger out of his shoulder, but that was all the distraction Fiorenza needed to move in for the kill, but despite her training and years of experience, Altair started long before she as he was trained well in hand to hand combat. When she had tried to pounce upon him with her dagger disengaged, he took his right arm and hit the edge of her forearm at an angle, giving his hand an opportunity to grab at her bicep. He then pulled her downward as his knee contacted heavily into her stomach, ripping opening her still newly given wound from earlier in the day. She gagged as spit flew from her mouth and then with a fiery vengeance he thrust her to the ground as she impacted onto her back as he came down upon her, but she too was trained well; both being top of their clans.

She stuck her foot up as it was planted against Altair's stomach as she kicked upward and he was launched into the air and shot backwards behind her as he landed upon his back. And then with swift movements she was up on her feet as she came down upon Altair, but held his neck to choke him and just as she was going to jab him in the heart with her dagger, she stopped midway as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No!" She yelled as she struggled to restrain her dagger from coming down all the way.

"NO!" She yelled again as she let go of Altair and stood upon her feet as she clutched her head once more.

"I…REFUSE!" Al Mualim's voice echoed in her head, _"Kill him. Kill Altair! I command you to!"_

She fell upon her knees as Altair stood a few feet away, watching her in agony. "I can't! Ala please, AH!"

"Fiorenza?" Altair called her name once more as she shot her gaze at him.

"Altair, please, you have to end this! I…I-I can't hold it for much longer!"

"But…" he started.

"…PLEASE!" She cried.

Injuring her the first time was bad enough, but now he would have to do it right again. Blood was already seeping through her clothes from her first wound as it had reopened, but now he would have to injure her in front of Al Mualim and if he didn't kill her, Al Mualim would, but maybe if there was enough blood on her clothes it would convince Al Mualim she was dead.


	4. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

With a heavy sigh Altair approached Fiorenza as she struggled desperately to keep her mind long enough for Altair to do away with her. He knew of the vital areas of the human body, but he was no doctor as he risked killing her the first time, but now where would he stab her? There was no time to decide and so he quickly went up to her, placed a hand upon her back to keep her still and then with a swift upward jab, he stabbed her in the chest, just barely missing the heart, but convincing enough to look as if he had hit it and it was then Al Mualim had finally let go of his grasp on her as she cried out aloud followed by coughing up of blood as she fell limp into Altair's arms once more.

"Al…tair…" she muttered in a whisper. He felt very disheartened to have to hurt her once more let alone hurting just any woman. His profession was to end lives, but hurting a woman was just not of his etiquette. And tension pulled at his hurt, holding her and seeing her in great pain. He then held her close so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Al Mualim has to believe you are dead." He stated plain and simple.

Fiorenza understood without needing further explanation as he laid her head down and he brushed his hand over her eyes, closing them, as it is a common practice to close the eyes of the newly dead. She lay as still as possible, but just as he stood up, his body was taken over once more.

"You two put on quite a show, very impressive. Had her mind been any weaker I could dare say she was going to get the best of you, but no matter. I will finish where she left off. Have you any final words?" Al Mualim asked as he reappeared.

"You lied to me, called Robert's goal fowl when all along it was yours as well."

"I've never been much good at sharing."

"You won't succeed. Others will find the strength to stand against you." Altair retorted.

Al Mualim sighed as he replied and paced about with his device and sword in hand. "And this is why so long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace."

"I killed the man who spoke as such."

"Bold words, _boy_! But just _words._"

"Then let me go. I'll put words into action!" Despite his strong standing, all Al Mualim could do was laugh back in his face.

"So tell me, _master_, why did you not make me like the other assassin's? Why allow me to retain my mind?"

"Who you are and what you do are twine too tight together. To rob you of one would have deprived me of the other. However, as you can see from your friend over there, it will do you no good. And those Templars had to die." He then sighed heavily as he continued his mindless babble. "But the truth is I _did_ try, in my study when I showed you the treasure, but you are not like the others. You saw _through_ the illusion."

This puzzled Altair. "Illusion?" He asked.

"That's all it's ever done; this Templar treasure, this piece of Eden, this word of _God_. Do you understand now? The Red Sea was never parted. Water never turned to wine. It was not the machinations of Eris that spawned the Trojan War, but this!" He stated as he held up the piece of Eden. "Illusions, all of it!"

"What you plan is no less of an illusion; to force men to follow you against their will." Altair retorted, but Al Mualim could not be reasoned with.

"Is it any less real than the phantoms the Saracens and Crusaders follow now? Those craven gods who retreat from this world so that men might slaughter one another in their names? They live amongst an illusion already. I'm simply giving them another, one that demands less blood."

Altair sighed as he simply could not get through to his master, but he refused to be conned and manipulated. He saw through the madness. He understood what truly _was_ versus what was imagined to be.

"At least they choose these phantoms."

"Or do they? Aside from the occasional convert or heretic?" Frustration settled in Al Mualim's voice, but Altair remained cool and collected as he always did. He assumed now that the only reason Al Mualim even bothered with talking to him was to try to convince him to see the way his master does, but Altair was wiser.

"It isn't right."

Al Mualim sighed once more as neither party was letting up.

"And now logic has left you. In its place you embrace emotion. I am disappointed."

"What's to be done then?" Altair replied.

"You cannot follow me and I cannot compel you."

Altair barked back, "And you refuse to give up this evil scheme!"

"It seems then that we are at an impasse."

"No! We are at an _end_." Altair stated firmly. Al Mualim lowered his head and sighed in a hint of sadness.

"I will miss you Altair. You were my very best student." And then out from behind Al Mualim a frail voice muttered, "But we will certainly _not_ miss you."

Although in great pain, while Al Mualim chanted, ranted, and babbled in his monologue, Fiorenza built up the strength for one last stand as she got up behind Al Mualim and locked his arm behind him. She could have assassinated him, but she felt it was more appropriate for the student to end the master's life. Altair didn't waste the opportunity as he quickly ran up and stabbed his master in the jugular as he was quick to catch his master's fall as Fiorenza fell upon her knees and then to her side as she gasped and breathed heavily, finally able to close her eyes as she laid there. Al Mualim was now in the arms of Altair as his piece of Eden rolled out from his hand. They both watched it as it rolled away.

"Impossible. The student does not defeat the teacher."

Altair then replied in Arabic, "La shai' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin," which simply meant, nothing is true and everything is permitted. And for the first time Al Mualim was in agreement with Altair.

"So it seems. You have won then. Go and claim your prize."

"You held fire in your hand old man, it should have been destroyed." Altair replied.

"Destroy the only thing capable of ending the Crusades and creating true peace? Never."

Altair then released his master of his hold as he finished, "Then I will."

And with Al Mualim's last dying breath he whispered, "We'll see about that."

Before attending to the device he quickly went over to Fiorenza and gently picked her up in his arms. She was barely conscious.

"Stay with me. We'll get you to a doctor soon. I'm so sorry." She smiled lightly as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, but her gaze quickly went from Altair and fixated upon a glowing aura in the distance. It was the piece of Eden, revealing something large and strange.

"Al…tair…look…" she stammered as Altair looked up and let his eyes fall upon the wonder in front of them. It was a glowing light in the shape of the world itself. Places it showed were either not discovered, or of the future as America was revealed as well as other locations and within those locations specific icons popped up that glowed of the Assassin Creed symbol. Al Mualim's voice could be heard echoing within Altair's mind.

_"Destroy it! Destroy it as you said you would!"_

"I…I can't." Altair replied, puzzling Fiorenza.

_"Yes you can, Altair, but you won't."_ And within moments of gazing upon this wonder, Malik and his men finally showed up as they stopped to gaze upon it as well.

_-One Day Later-_

"Is she alright doctor?" Altair asked as both men stood in the doorway to Altair's room that he now occupied at Masyaf headquarters. He was now the grand master of the entire institution with Malik at his side. The place did not feel the same after Al Mualim's death since it was now in the hands of Altair to do what he saw fit.

"As you stated, she has three puncture wounds, one of which missed her heart by a hairline. She has a fever, but it will pass and she will heal over time. She needs plenty of rest, water and for her wounds to be dressed when needed." Altair sighed, knowing full well that her injuries were all thanks to him, but at least she would be okay.

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor bowed ever so slightly as a sign of respect and then left, leaving Altair to tend to the care of his new found ally. He quietly entered the room to find that her eyes were partially open, her gaze tossed at the wall to her right, her skin looking as if some of its color had left, and she was in a partial sweat. The sweat came from catching an infection from so many open wounds, but the medicine the doctor had given her was helping and within a week he predicted she would be up and about to her old self. Altair walked around to the side of the bed she was laying closer to as it caught her attention.

"Al…Altair?" She asked, as her mind was hazy.

"Yes, it is I," He said softly as he sat down next to her stomach. He gazed upon the bandages that wrapped it as well as her arm and chest.

"Three times I had injured you and three times you saved my life. You have more than proven yourself to not only drop the charges of being a Templar spy, but to be a great ally…and friend. I am ever so sorry for hurting you. I…"

Before he could finish she placed a hand upon his own as she gave a weak smile.

"You repaid your debts by listening to me in the end and saving me from Al Mualim. All I ask is that you let me stay here with you, just for a little while before sending me back to my brother."

Altair smiled back, something he rarely had done. "As far as I'm concerned, you are free to come to Masyaf as many times as you please. In fact, I would very much like that."

"I'm sorry Altair, about Al Mualim. While the doctor was tending to me I overheard you talking to Malik and expressing how you felt Al Mualim was like a father to you since you were taken from your parents at a young age to go train and eventually never heard from them again. When I was young Templars killed my parents and so my brother took care of me until we fell upon the Fidelio clan. Seeing how we were at the right age for training, they took us in and taught us to become assassins. So, I know very much how you feel. In a way, my brother is almost like a father, but it is not the same."

"It's quite alright. It's easier to get over someone when you know how much they have betrayed and deceived you, but still…"

He was going to continue, but Fiorenza began to cough as each forced exhale made her wince from the soreness of her stomach.

"You need your rest. We can continue our talk some other time when you are better."

He stroked her face gently with his hand before he got up to leave, but just as he tried to, she gently grabbed hold of his hand.

"Wait…please. Don't leave." She said softly, just like she spoke before when he first injured her and had to hold her in his arms.

"Wait until…I fall…asleep?" She was nervous to ask, knowing he was probably busy, but she was tired enough to know it wouldn't take long for her to fall into dreams. He smiled lightly again as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. His right thigh was close enough that it allowed her to scoot down next to it and lay on her side as she nuzzled her face against it, almost using it as a pillow as she closed her eyes, Altair gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"Altair, what did you do with the piece of Eden?"

The question took him by surprise, but he answered honestly, "I still have it. And if it's not too much to ask, I want to visit your brother and discuss with him its possible origins. The papers he gave me only explain in small detail what the pieces of Eden do, but it says nothing more. I will write a letter to him and when you are better, we will go to Jedidiah and speak with him."

Fiorenza opened her eyes again as she looked up at Altair as their gaze interlocked. "Do you not plan to destroy it?" Altair thought for a moment before he answered back.

"…Not yet…"


End file.
